User talk:Syugecin
Hi Syugecin. Thanks for offering to adopt this wiki. I've made you an admin. Please let me know if you need any help here. Angela (talk) 14:13, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ITS MEEEE SYU!!!! HAHAHAHA BBALLPLAYER14!!! GUESS WHO THAT IS??? you need to get that wikia logo badly. Runescapehelperperson 01:43, 5 November 2007 (UTC) wtf? random!! Oh and by the way, nobody has yet so, Welcome to the Geology Wiki! and scott says he hates gneiss Runescapehelperperson 17:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) scott also says that bad things have happened to him when he was around it. Runescapehelperperson 17:05, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Hi Alex, its me, Scott. Just saying that i'm glad to help on the Geology Wiki. Talk to me later man. Syu, sorry about my outburst today during la class. Science class just really ticked me off Runescapehelperperson 17:21, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Syu, the gold and silver were perfectly neccesary. They are minerals/metals. They fit in with geology, and sry about the non rock thing. plz don't block the page lol. Scottman108 Hey Syu, every1 editing down here is kinda complaining (except me). They say ur being a control freak, and ur taking out everything, lol plz talk 2 them or something (and by the way lol, i love caps lock 2 lol : P) Scottman108 Syu, 1 more thing, how do u become an admin? Scottman108 Syu, that includes Jason, Will, and James. Scottman108 Hey, syu, im gonna b-come an admin l8r???? Awesome! thanks (if im becoming 1 lol) Scottman108 Sry, now that i think of it, Will is editing it and James is doing microworlds. Scottman108 Hey Syu, am i become an admin l8r or no (in the nice way lol : P) Scottman108 About your edits.. I feel that on your second edit on the Mohs Scale that the added link shall be deemed irrelivant. We don't even have a faldspar page yet. If you created one we could actually have use for said link. Not to worry. Will and I are starting to work on feldspar. We should have it done by thursday at the latest, pictures included. Please do not edit until we finished with our work. ---Armyleader36 Hi alex, can u plz tell me more about administrators and how 2 bcome 1? Thanks Scottman108 Lol, sry syugecin, i wuz just making bases so people knew what 2 look up. But i have 1 question, does the statement about the rock have 2 be long, or just 1 sentence? Thanks. Scottman108 Lolz, 14 pgs??? Lol. Thanks for telling me that last bit of info, and now i know what i need to do. Thanks Scottman108 Hey syu, plz tell me more about how i'm doing at skool. Thanks. Scottman108 Could you please tell me what you type in2 the search box to find what I edited previously? Thanks. Scottman108 Hi!!!!! its will! Hi!!!!! uh syu, how do i rollback an article? Runescapehelperperson 23:07, 7 November 2007 (UTC) syugecin, wuz i pladorizing (don't no how 2 spell it)? Um..... ok, sry. I guess i wont do it again lol. sry. Scottman108 Hi again syu. Just saying hi and also that this website is going along greatly. Talk 2 u l8r man. : P Scottman108 Hi syugecin! (for the 3rd time) Scottman108 Syu, the pic of Malachite on the malachite page is my picture! My dad had a piece of it polished somewhere as a gift, so I uploaded it and I hope you will give me extra credit. Runescapehelperperson 01:27, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Syu, how many more edits until Runescapehelperperson and I can bcome admins? Scottman108 Syu Great News!!! I found my old rock collection so now I am going to try to find the rest and take pictures. Then I can upload more pictures like flourite, hemetite, and jasper & we can use them on the wiki real soon!!! Armyleader36 another thing. how do I tell how many edits I have? I want to keep track. my tally-mark system failed when my sharpie burst into ink and my shirt went from white to black in 4 seconds... Requesting adminship syu, I am requesting adminship for myself, I think that I have done a considerable amount of edits and I think that i'm mature enough to handle this privelage. Runescapehelperperson And i support him in his "journey" to become an admin. Scottman108 :Okie Dokie then. Syu :) Ty so much syu! I've been dreaming of this moment for a year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! Runescapehelperperson 00:09, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Hi Alex! It's me, I got an accnt! (Its PJ by da way) its Rspker741. I already made some pages! Hope ya like em! Rspker741 Also requesting adminship Syugecin, as Rshelperperson said, I think that I have done a considerable amount of edits, and I now know what I should do on the wiki. Thanks. Scottman108 Syugecin I (scottman108) am wondering if we should add a pronunciation in the info box to the right of the screen. This could help the popularity of the website because then people would not only know about rocks, but they could pronounce them correctly. Thanks. Scottman108 :I agree, this is a good change. The wiki seems to have problems with some of the pages having pronunciation guides and others not, so we should try to remedy this ASAP. Also, how shall we present words with multiple prunciations? Take Quaternary for instance... I've heard a lot of different geologists pronounce it different ways. Matt :I, User:Armyleader36Talk, agree with scottman as he came up with the idea when he miss pronounced opal. I think that his idea of ending mispronunciation of rocks/mineral/geology related topics in our wiki is a good one and should be a short term goal for future edits as a project. ::That's an idea, I'll add a luster and specific gravity too. Syu hey syu, nice icon for the website!! Runescapehelperperson 03:59, 23 November 2007 (UTC) no problem. Runescapehelperperson Wiki Formatting and other Business Hey - I don't know if you've noticed, but when not logged in the geology wiki has a really cluttered template with lots of ad type things. I'm planning on changing the default theme to Monobook - any problems with that? Matt :I've been looking into it - might not be possible actually. The forums on the main Wikia site seem to indicate that this power has been revoked from wikia admins, and the default is set to that gaudy thing. I'm heading abroad to study glaciers next week, and I'll be gone for a few months so if I can't figure it out in the next week, want to give it a crack? Cheers - Matt Yeah - something like "try to keep as many internal links as possible, a policy on original research (which I'm fine with, because we could have discussions on the talk pages about new research...) no plagiarism, complete topics should have x, y, z..." etc? What was the failure? The actual page creation? Sounds like a good idea. Matt Syu, I think that we should have a stub template to help contribute more information to articles. Runescapehelperperson 03:12, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Yo, I'm back from Baja California, Mexico. Crazy geology down there. I might write up something about it. Anyway, have you noticed that a lot of pages using the infobox_Rock template have their content pushed down by half of a paragraph? I'm trying to figure out why, because pages such as Mountain Head (New Brunswick) that are using Infobox_mountain don't have that problem. Is it maybe because the infobox is too tall? There doesn't seem to be any HTML in the template itself that is throwing this off... ### Nevermind, I just fixed it. I put a valign="top" with the table attributes and it seemed to do the trick. Cheers! Matt PS. I think I just figured out how to switch the site back to Monobook. Yay! Close - you're very observant! It's something I had to come up with for an e-mail account someplace. I commonly use "matter" places now, but the R is my last name. Ha! Whats with the numbers by your name in recent changes see headline, and why is that? it said 2x then went to 8x. i don't get that also, hi RE:RE:Numbers oh u mean add tildes to the comments? 22:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) quick question how often do the editcounts update? i think its every hour, but I was hoping you might know. Also, we have so many unused pictures and i figured out how to use them other than in infoboxes! =) example is on tectonic plates Hey, can you tell me when we reach 500 pages? we really need to expand our articles. --Runescapehelperperson| 19:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Templates How do you create a Template? I seem to be running into some trouble creating a template. I would like to know how you make a template, the steps involved, and anything else that would be helpful for creating a template. thanks, Armyleader36Mailbox 01:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Syu, I wanted to let you know i reverted vandalism by an anonymous user using an IP address, you can see it on gypsum's history. It said it was made on the 28th, but it didn't register under recent changes even before i rolled it back. Anyways, I think they should get a warning not to do that again. I would do it myself but I haven't the authority to administer a warning or a ban. Just letting you know about this. --Armyleader36Mailbox 19:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Also, Enjoy your spring break! Graduation Syu, I honestly think that Jason can be an admin already. He's got the most active user so far and he's pretty dedicated. I think he's ready to be contacted by User:Angela. Runescapehelperperson| 00:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Chemical Compound Why do none of the mineral pages have the chemical compound? --Quaffle4 05:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Elements Is the wiki just for compounds and minerals or elements as well? I am something of an expert on chlorine and am wondering whether or not it needs a page... --Quaffle4 03:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC)